Pirates of the caribbean: A new adventure
by Harri B
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have a daughter and Jack has a son. What happens when they meet and they have to join forces, will Jack's son tell Will and Elizabeth's daughter who his father is? Love, romance, betrayal who knows? Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful cast associated with it. Melinda, Rob and any other characters unless mentioned in the films belong to me. Please get my permission before using them.

A\N: I have wrote this chapter 20 times as this is my first Pirates fanfic. Hope you enjoy and many thanks to my wonderful beta Bow and Archer girl.

Pirates of the Caribbean, A New Adventure prologue:

_17 years ago, Port Royal_

William Turner and Governor Swann waited patiently in the living room of Will and Elizabeth's house, while Elizabeth was upstairs giving birth to their baby.

"She will be alright" said Will

"Of course she will" said Governor Swann reassuring Will and trying to reassure himself at the same time.

Suddenly a massive scream was heard from upstairs Will looked at Governor Swann who was praying "God have mercy on them both" he said.

A few moments later a nursemaid appeared "Governor Swann, Mr Turner, Follow me please".

_Same time, same day, Tortuga_

Captin Jack Sparrow put the empty rum bottle back on the table; Gibbs came over

"Ah Jack, the sea's getting prettier every day, the crew is growing restless, we need to depart soon"

Jack nodded "I agree, set the sails, we depart tomorrow"

"Is the child coming?" asked Gibbs

"Aye, it's being born this moment" said Jack. A woman walked over

"Sparrow, come with me" Gibbs watched them walk away.

_Port Royal_

William walked into the room first and a wave of relief washed over him, he saw Elizabeth sitting up in the bed, holding a baby

"Will?" she asked

He immediately went to her side and kissed her on the lips "I love you"

"I love you to" she said

Will looked at the baby "What is it?" he asked

A smile appeared on Elizabeth's lips "We have a little girl"

Will kissed her again on the lips "Hello, little baby" he said

"I was going to suggest we call her Melinda" said Elizabeth

"I love that name" he said

Governor Swann walked in "A girl?" he asked

"Yes father" replied Elizabeth "Melinda Swann- Turner"

_Tortuga_

Jack Sparrow walked into the room "Where's Petal?" he asked

The woman looked at him "She didn't make it"

"The kid?" he asked

"It survived" she picked the baby off of the bed

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Jack worried that it would be the latter

"Sparrow, meet your son"

Jack eyed the baby "I think I need a drink"

The nurse put the baby in Jack's arms

"Hey! Shouted Jack "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Gibbs stood at the door "Name him?" he suggested

Jack eyed the baby "You need a good strong name, like mine" he thought for a moment "I've got it Robert Sparrow, Rob for short."

Gibbs eyed him "Sparrow, you o.k.?"

"I need a drink".

A\N: I hope you all liked, if you did feel free to review, if not please leave me a message and I will get back to you. Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Dream Proposal

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful cast associated with it. Melinda, Rob and any other characters unless mentioned in the films belong to me. Please get my permission before using them.

A\N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and Bow and Archer Girl who keeps me on the path. Here is the next chapter and at the end will be a preview of chapter 3. This chapter may seem a little like a couple of bits from PotC: Curse of the Black Pearl, so please don't be offended.

_Present Day, Port Royal_

Melinda Swann-Tuner tossed and turned in her bed.

_The help you find lies in Tortuga, _

_Someone like you will help you find the answers_

_The sea must be united by the the joining of two lovers_

_It begins with the gold mediallion_

Melinda awoke with a start, "Just a dream." She said outloud trying to rid her head of the images she had seen of pirates, ships, fighting, a monkey and a eerily cold voice.

Suddenly the door opened and her maids walked in.

"Good morning Miss." They said

"Good morning." Said Melinda

"Melinda?" Called her grandfather "Are you decent?"

"Yes, come in." Said Melinda

Govenor Swann walked in, "I have a new dress for you."

"Oh, it's beautfiul." Said Melinda looking at the pale pink dress and trying to hide her disgust.

"You know," Began Govneor Swann "You are of the age to be married..." He let the statement hang in the air.

"Grandfather." Groaned Melinda

"We'll get dressed or we will be late." Said Govenor Swann

"Why? Where are we going?" Asked Melinda suspiciously

"Commodore Norrington son Michael, it's his birthday party today, the day when he becomes a man and you and him together will be lovely."

"Grandfather, I don't love Michael Norrington."

"It's not about love Melinda, It's about status." He said bluntly

"Of course, it is about status." Said Melinda blandly

"I'll be waiting downstairs with your mother and father." Said Govenor Swann leaving her to dress.

_Michael Norrington's Birthday Party_

Will Turner hated these things. He'd rather be praticing with his swords or teaching his daughter how to fight. He saw his daughter hiding behind a wall and walked idly over to her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Dad." Said Melinda smiling brightly

"What are you hiding for?" He asked concerned everything was not fine with his daughter

"Michael Norrington," Melinda whispered "Everyone wants us together."

"Not everyone," Said Will truthfully "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks dad." Said Melinda

"Ah Miss Turner, I have finally found you. Mr Turner pleasure to see you again." Said Michael Norrington, grasping Will's hand.

"You to Michael, happy birthday." Said Will

"May I borrow your daughter?" He asked Will

"Of course," Said Will "Excuse me."

"Lovely party." Said Melinda casually

"Thank you." Said Michael

"Your welcome." Said Melinda

"Melinda, a man of my position needs a good wife to look after him and raise his children." Said Michael as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Oh?" Said Melinda replied weakly, feeling sick

"I have obtained your father and grandfather's permission, will you be my wife?" He asked hopefully

"Uh-" Said Melinda feeling trapped

"Excuse me, Mr Norrington. The commodore would like a word." Said a man in a stiff uniform. Melinda sighed in relief and refrained herself from smiling.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said smiling at Melinda and walking away with the man, deep in conversation.

Melinda watched his departing back and rushed away from the party to be alone.

_Will and Elizabeth's house_

Melinda stood on the balcony and played with the gold medallion around her neck. Suddenly the weather changed and began to rain. The rain hit the medallion and the medallion tingled against Melinda's skin. She rushed back in to her room and starting throwing some clothes into a bag. The only option she could see of not marrying Michael Norrington was to run away.

"Melinda?" Called a voice

Melinda quickly threw her bag under her bed and hid the medallion underneath her dress before Elizabeth walked in.

"Mother." Said Melinda

"Are you o.k.?" Asked Elizabeth

"I'm fine." She said smiling

"Great," Said Elizabeth "I have to go out, i'll be back soon."

"That's fine." Said Melinda

Elizabeth walked out and Melinda toyed with the golden medallion "What are you?" She asked

_Later that night,_

Port Royal was silently eerie; Commodore Norrington, Will Turner and Govenor Swann stood at the fort and looked over the port.

"My son proposed to your daughter, he had to cut it short because I needed a word. When he returned he could not find her."

"She is probably in shock." Said Govenor Swann

"Yes, of course." The Commodore countered/

Suddenly a massive explosion erupted out of the silence..

"Run out the guns!" Shouted Commodore Norrington

The Port Royal guards began to fire back at the boat.

"Fire!" Shouted the commodore

_Will and Elizabeth's house._

Elizabeth rushed into her house.

"Sandra, where are Will and Melinda?"

"I assume Mr. Turner and Miss Turner are at the fort, what is going on?" Asked Sandra

"Port Royal is under attack," Said Elizabeth as calmley as she could, her voice barely quavering. "Get the household ready to fight."

_Port Royal docks_

An hour later, the conflict between Port Royal and the mysterious ship was calming to scattered fore. Melinda touched the gold medallion and knew what she had to do. She remembered her dream and deicded to head to the only place she would find answers...

_Tortuga._

A\N: I hope you all liked, please review. Here is a preview of the next chapter

_Tortuga_

"Let go of me." Shouted Melinda in panic

"Now, now miss. We can't let you walk all by yourself." Said a drunk guy who had grabbed Melinda as she searched for someone to help her find the answers she required. He stroked Melinda's face.

"Help me!" She screamed

The 2 guys who were holding Melinda laughed, until a voice spoke out in the darkness.

"Let her go." Said a guy appearing in front of them; seemingly to have melted out of the fog

"Or what?" Asked the bigger one of the two

"This," The new arrival pulled out a gun "Let her go or I will kill you." He said in a menacing tone.

"Let's go." Said the smaller one in a worried tone. They rushed off, nearly throwing Melinda to the ground.

"Are you o.k?" The strange boy asked

"Yes, thank you." Said Melinda

"You shouldn't wander by yourself." The boy said mater-of-factly

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle myself." Said Melinda defiantly

"Let me at least accompany you back to your parents." Said the boy

"Thanks, but I've got it." She began to walk off

"Wait up," Said the boy chasing after Melinda "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Melinda shot back

"Rob Sparrow," He said "You are?"

"Melinda Swann-Turner." Melinda growled carelesslu in annoyance.

Rob stared in shock at Melinda

"Did you just say 'Swann-Turner?"

A\N: I hope you all liked, please review.


	3. The Medallion Revealed

**Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful cast associated with it. Melinda, Rob and any other characters unless mentioned in the films belong to me. Please get my permission before using them.**

**A\N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and Bow and Archer Girl who keeps me on the path. Here is the next chapter and at the end will be a preview of chapter 4. I'm sorry I have taken so long to update!**

_Port Royal, The next morning_

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted rushing into their house the next morning.

"Will!" Elizabeth said rushing into his arms and kissing him.

"Are you alright?" he asked searching her face frantically.

"We're fine; where's Melinda?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Will asked. "I thought she was here."

"I thought she was at the port with you," Elizabeth worriedly said, panic overtaking her voice.

"No, she stayed here," Will said, watching as his wife's face turned to horror and she spun around and rushed up the stairs.

"Melinda!" she shouted as she entered her daughter's bedroom and found it empty.

Will picked up an envelope set on a desk in the empty chamber.

"Elizabeth," he said as he opened the envelope and began to read out loud.

_"Mother and father, don't worry I am fine._

_I just have to sort things out. _

_I'm heading to Tortuga, but won't stay there long before I move on. _

_For some reason I feel like the sea is calling me and I have to find out who I am._

_ Don't worry about me; _

_I love you both so much. Melinda,"_

Will said finishing off reading the letter.

Elizabeth looked down at Will from the head of the stairs, worry for their daughter's safety frying the tension in the air.

_Tortuga,_

Melinda walked through the streets of Tortuga. Everywhere she looked, all she could see was drunken people, people being sick or people making out with each other. She walked down a dimly lit alley, sat on a wooden crate and looked at the gold medallion hanging about her neck.

"How am I ever going to find answer's here?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly she was pulled to her feet and was pinned against the wall by two boys.

"Yum, look at this young lady, Rich. She looks like she could use some fun," the taller one said, stroking Melinda's arm and eyeing her wickedly.

"Please, let go of me," Melinda said, her voice quavering in suppressed fear.

"Not a chance," the smallest one of the two said, grinning evilly.

"Let go of me," Melinda shouted in panic, struggling wildly against her captors.

"Now, now Miss. We can't let you walk all by yourself." Said a drunken man who shoved the boys aside and had grabbed Melinda as she searched for someone to help her find the answers she required. He stroked Melinda's face. She grimaced in disgust.

"Help me!" She screamed

The two guys who were standing beside the man holding Melinda laughed, until a voice spoke out in the darkness.

"Let her go." Said someone, appearing in front of them; seemingly to have melted out of the fog

"Or what?" asked the bigger one of the two

"This," The new arrival pulled out a gun "Let her go or I will kill you." He said in a menacing tone.

"Let's go," said the smaller one in a worried tone. They rushed off, all three of them, nearly throwing Melinda to the ground.

"Are you o.k.?" The strange boy asked

"Yes, thank you," Melinda said, eyeing him through the curtains of her hair; sizing him up. He had a handsome face with striking features; short, light brown hair, dark green eyes; sparkling white teeth.

"You shouldn't wander by yourself." The boy said mater-of-factly

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle myself," Melinda said defiantly. The boy scoffed, muttering something sarcastically under his breath.

"Let me at least accompany you back to your parents," he said to Melinda, giving her a too-happy-to-be-real smile.

"Thanks, but I've got it," she began to walk away purposefully.

"Wait up," said the boy, mentally kicking himself for being such a prick. He may be a pirate's son, but he was full of polite hospitality. He chased after Melinda "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Melinda shot back

"Rob Sparrow," He said, bowing smartly. "You are?"

"Melissa," Melinda growled, careful to show annoyance instead of uncertainty.

Rob nodded, mulling it over in his head; he liked it. Double s's in a name always excited him; he didn't know why.

She was pretty, too. However annoying and a pain in the ass she was going to prove to be, he couldn't deny she sent his heart quickening in his chest. What with the soft blonde curls that cascaded gracefully down her back, and the green eyes that had sparkled angrily when he talked to her; when he tried to help her.

With the pause left between them, Melinda spoke.

"Goodbye," Melinda said beginning to walk off.

"Wait!" Rob said rushing up behind her. "Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I don't know," Melinda admitted. "I need to find help."

"With what?" Rob asked.

"This," Melinda said, pulling out the gold medallion.

Rob's eyes widened. "I don't know what that is but my friend may," Rob said eyeing Melinda with a hint of curiosity as to how she received a piece of the cursed Aztec gold. According to Mr Gibbs, the cursed crew of the Black Pearl, Barbossa, his father, Jack, and Will Turner returned all the cursed Aztec gold and the curse had been lifted, but here was a girl with a piece of the same exact piece of cursed gold.

"How can I know I can trust you?" Melinda asked slowly; wondering what on Earth she was doing on a pirate island and what the hell her dad's medallion had to do with this boy, Rob Sparrow.

"I saved your life, plus what do you have to lose?" Rob asked, smiling softly; his eyes glinting with a shock of hope.

"Fine," Melinda sighed in despair. "What is it we have to do?"

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter four.**

Melinda stood off to the side, squinting through the gloom of the tavern at Rob, a tall, portly man, and a crazy-eyed pirate.

"You say what, son" The pirate sputtered, spitting out the sip of rum he had taken seconds before.

"She's got a piece of that gold; from that story you told me."

The pirate turned to face her. Grinning revealed blackened teeth.

"Well, well, well; what a surprise, Miss Swann-Turner."

**A\N: If you want the next chapter, hit review.**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
